


Dress You Up In My Love

by tardiscrashing



Category: Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Crossdressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:37:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tardiscrashing/pseuds/tardiscrashing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A follow-up to "Pretty In Pink". </p><p>“Oh my god.” Nick sounded flabbergasted, “You get one little taste and suddenly you’re a connoisseur.”<br/>Ian leaned back, rolling his eyes, “You’re the most pretentious person I’ve ever had the displeasure of making out with.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dress You Up In My Love

**Author's Note:**

> So, don’t ask why, but since the Nickstape wasn’t visualized on the March 29th show, as that’s when I started writing this, my brain decided that it would just be an excuse for Nick and Ian to fuck around in the studio. And I wanted more Ian in a skirt.

This morning The Nickstape really was a party. The building was eerily quiet, a large number of staff having off work today or not coming in until much later. Matt had opted to not turn the cameras on, much to the dismay of many listeners, but this meant none of them had to hold back for fear of something being giffed on put on tumblr for the rest of their days. As long as Nick didn’t say anything stupid while the mics were on, they pretty much had every freedom. Though Matt being Matt, still felt the need to keep things in line. Nick had attempted to grind up on him, pressing his crotch into Matt’s hip, and Matt turned around with quite the unpleasant look on his face.

Nick only laughed, “Aw, your face is priceless right now Finchy.”

“You don’t need to do that. Just because no one can see us doesn’t mean you have to act like that.” Matt said quite sternly.

“Really? You’re still going to be a spoil sport?”

“I’m still doing my job, Nick.” 

Nick rolled his eyes, brushing Matt off and returning to his spot in front of the mics. Matt had DJed for the first half hour, and Ian was finishing up in the second. Now Matt was gathering up a bunch of papers and muttering something to Nick, but Nick waved him off, not really paying attention as the song was coming to a close. 

“Crazy Town on BBC Radio 1! Weren’t you in Crazy Town Ian?” Nick turned back to smirk in Ian’s direction.

“Yeah. I still am.” Ian said.

“Still are?” 

“Yeah, it’s my jam.”

“What was that? Didn’t we pretend for a while that you were the founding member of Crazy Town?” 

Ian shook his head, watching that goofy grin plastered on Nick’s face, “You pretended for a while. I never…”

“You pretended.” Nick teased. “You pretended. That’s how you used to pull.” He spun back around to the mic, “Yeah before he got this gig he was like, ‘Hiya, I’m Ian, I’m very rich from a band called Crazy Town.”

Ian chimed in, deciding to play along, “You may be familiar with our one hit.”

“He hasn’t got any tattoos though.” Matt chimed in.

“Yeah, he got them removed.” Nick said. “They were just tights that he coloured in and popped on his arms. His flesh tonals were all so fake.” Nick laughed, as the next track started to play. “I hate a flesh tonal. Can’t everyone get over that?”

“Horrible.” Ian grinned.

As the last few songs of the hour played out, Ian slipped the headphones off and set them on the console, striding up behind Nick to rest his chin on Nick’s shoulder.

“You did good today.” Ian said.

“Aw, thanks babe.” Nick leaned in and gave Ian a little peck on the cheek. “You want a kiss too Finchy?”

“No thank you.” Matt eyed Nick and Ian suspiciously, curious about their sudden affection. “What’s with you two this morning?”

“Nothing.” Nick said, “A little affection between co-workers bother you?”

“No, it’s just…” Matt sighed, “You two have been acting strange lately.”

“Didn’t get much sleep last night.” Ian said. “Think I’ll just go right home and back to bed once we wrap up here.”

“Well go ahead, we’re basically done here. I’ve got to go fax some stuff, but you two are done. Go home.”

“Aww thanks Finchy, you’re a pal.” Nick said.

Matt shrugged in reply, giving the two a small smile, before gathering up his papers and walking out the door. Once Nick and Ian were sure he was out of sight, Ian practically yanked Nick out of the chair and crushed their lips together. 

~~~

As the two men stumbled their way over to the couch, Ian let his lips connect with Nick’s, tilting his head just so and pushing back. Nick heard Ian stumble into the wall and smiled against his mouth. Nick moaned low in his throat, Ian’s fingers tangling in his messy hair, still faded pink. Their lips parted with that distinctive kissing noise. 

“What are you doing Chaloner? What’s your game?”

“You were the one who said you’d like to fuck me in the studio. I believe your exact words were you could fuck me against the wall.” Ian licked his lips, “Knowing we could get caught at any moment.” He pulled Nick back into the kiss, their tongues tangling together. Ian reached down and grabbed Nick’s ass, pulling him closer and their bodies ‘thunked’ against the wall. Nick groaned loudly on the impact. 

“Finchy’s…gonna…” he kissed and moaned between words, “…find us.” 

“He won’t….be back….for a while.” Ian groaned out.

If Ian heard him, the words didn’t seem to register. Ian leaned down to suck a love bite on Nick’s neck instead, Nick’s hands pulling tight at his shirt. Ian’s mouth sucked hard at the sensitive flesh just around Nick’s ear and jawline. “Mmm…I want it. I want you to fuck me.” Ian whispered huskily into Nick’s ear. 

“Oh my god.” Nick sounded flabbergasted, “You get one little taste and suddenly you’re a connoisseur.” 

Ian leaned back, rolling his eyes, “You’re the most pretentious person I’ve ever had the displeasure of making out with.”

“Does that mean you want to stop?”

That smirk came back, curling up on Ian’s lips, “Fuck no.”

Ian felt Nick’s hands drop to his belt, unbuttoning and unbuckling and slipping out through the loops, zips being tugged open and warm hands slipping between skin and cotton fabric. Ian arched up into the touch, shuddering when Nick’s large hands rubbed against the bulge in his shorts. Nick nudged against Ian’s neck, turning to place small kisses at the corner of his mouth. 

“So thirsty for it, aren’t you Ian?” Nick’s hands slid under Ian’s shirt, caressing softly against his skin, lips hovering just inches from Ian’s ear now. “There’s just one little thing missing. Ian? Do you still have that lovely little accessory in your backpack?” Ian nodded in reply, and Nick’s lips curled into a wicked grin. “Why don’t you be a good boy and put it on for me?”

~~~

Matt walked back through the front doors of the BBC building, the pretty blonde receptionist sipping coffee at the front desk. She smiled when she saw him walking up to her. “Hi Matt. Not gone for the day yet?”

“Oh I should be, I just forgot something. Hey have you seen Nick and Ian leave yet?”

“No. They haven’t come down.”

“Great. Thanks.”

Though if Matt Fincham knew what was currently going on in the breakfast show studio, he may have turned back around.

~~~

Ian’s breath came out in waves that vibrated around his mouth. Lips parted just so, tongue flicking out to moisten the edges. His pupils gone dark as he stared back at Nick holding him against the wall, rocking into him. 

The air was cold around him, but Nick was warm. Nick held to his hands and kissed his chest, Nick’s thighs were hot against his, and that damn pink skirt was cool and soft and it smelled slightly like women’s perfume but somehow it was still working for him. 

“Oh….god….fuck…Nick!”

“Mmm…yeah, tell me how much you like it. You like my cock, Ian?”

“Yes.”

“Love the way the skirt falls over your thighs, how you’re so hard for me. You’re just dying for me to touch you aren’t you?”  
He was. Ian wanted Nick’s hands on him, wanted his mouth, wanted to be covered with him and feel held and broken and pliant beneath him like he needed Nick to keep him together. He heard the rattling of the outside door.

“Ugh…Nick…someone’s coming.”

“And from the looks of it so are you.”

“Nick…wait...”

“Nope, can’t stop now babe, you’re so close. I can feel it. I want you to come for me.”

“Nick…”

“Ian…”

The door knob clicked and the door pushed open. Nick may have slowed his movements a bit, but he definitely kept going and the sudden change in pace felt amazing. Ian could hardly contain his reactions.

“What….the hell are you doing?”

Ian wasn’t sure he could even form sentences at this point. He could see Matt, and part of him felt really embarrassed, but a bigger part of him was so blissed out on sex and Nick and that staticy firework feeling building in his groin that he could hardly give a fuck. Nick on the other hand was much more cognitive, and he turned to Matt with a smirk.

“We’re baking a cake. What’s it look like?”

“You…? Nicholas!”

“Not now Finchy!”

Nick continued to thrust into Ian, Ian’s moans muffled as he buried his face in the hollow of Nick’s throat. Nick’s hands gripped tight at Ian’s shoulder, certain there would be bruises there tomorrow. The soft lace rubbed against Nick’s thighs as he rutted against Ian’s groin, making his skin feel raw. His whole body seemed to be on fire, while Ian’s breath made him shiver from the inside. 

“How does it make you feel babe? Knowing Finchy’s standing there watching you right now?” Nick peered at Matt through hooded eyes. “He’s still there, still watching us. He can see the way your fingers clench every time I push my cock deeper into you. He can see how hard you are, how pretty you are all dressed up for me, he knows how desperate you are to come because it’s all over your face. So…let Finchy know what you want Ian?”

“I want to come. Please.” Ian panted out.

Matt didn’t know why he was still here. This was so intrusive. Everything in his mind was telling him to leave, but his body wouldn’t cooperate. He didn’t know if he’d be able to look Nick or Ian in the eye after this.

“Enjoying the show Finchy?” Nick asked.

“I…uh…you guys really shouldn’t be doing this in here.” Matt stuttered out.

“You can’t imagine the way he feels Finchy. So good…so tight…And his lips, I mean look at that.” Nick brushed his thumb across Ian’s bottom lip, pink and swollen, cupping his face. “Matches your outfit babe. Mmm…I can’t wait to feel those wrapped around my cock.” 

“Let me come, Nick, please.”

Nick pushed Ian all the way down on to the couch, sliding in and out of him, Ian threading his fingers into Nick’s hair. Nick held tight to Ian’s body, and kept him close through his orgasm and the trembling aftershocks. Hot spurts of come spilled across Ian’s chest, dripping down onto the skirt. Ian seemed to finally let himself relax, and Nick rested gently on top of him, catching his breath.

“You’re still hard.” Ian said, reaching between them to take Nick in his hand. 

“Yeah. So what are you going to do about that?” 

Ian was already working his hand over Nick’s erection.

A sly smile crept onto Ian’s face, and Matt grabbed for the door handle. 

“I swear to god…if you two…” he kept ranting, but the door had closed and from what Nick had seen he was just sat in the hallway on the floor with his knees pulled up to his chest and his hands covering his face. 

“Hey Grim?” Ian smiled slyly as he sat up, and Nick reclined back on the couch. “Have you ever wanted to dress up Finchy?”

“Nah. Aimee does have some red heels I’d like to see him in though. And this lacey little black number. And there’s this purple camisole.” Nick chuckled, sighing as he felt Ian’s lips around him. “But I’d rather see them on you.”

“Yeah?” Ian lapped at the swollen head of Nick’s cock.

“Yeah. Oh fuck. Ian…” Nick put his head on the back of Ian’s head, not pushing, just resting it there, tugging at his hair just a little. “Oh that’s it babe….oh fuck….Ian…Ian…”

Ian couldn’t help but grin as Nick moaned his name.


End file.
